


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by ptw30



Category: Karneval
Genre: Date Night, Drabble, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptw30/pseuds/ptw30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akari and Hirato have a nice dinner in Akari's office--or as nice as they can have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a drabble. Anon on Tumblr asked for "a fanfic of akari and hirato dating (karneval)." So here it is!

“You shouldn’t enable him,” Akari huffed, and the candle’s light danced upon its wick. “He’ll continue to do it again and again until someone gets hurt. Probably himself or one of your crew.”

Hirato reached across the desk and stole a slice of sashimi from Akari’s plate. “It’s not my fault that your staff couldn’t contain him. Perhaps they need better training.”

“My staff is not the problem!”

“No,” Hirato laughed and lifted a glass of wine in reverence. “It certainly isn’t.”

Akari scoffed and lifted up his own glass for a drink. “You make it very difficult to like you.”

“And yet you still do.”

“That is debatable,” Akari snapped.

“Really?” Hirato sat back in his seat and motioned toward the candles, dinner, and even table cloth on Akari’s desk in his private office. “Then what do you call this?”

“Research.”

“And what you have concluded after a year and three months of dating?”

“You are insufferable man.”

Hirato smiled that smug grin. “I take that as a compliment.”

Akari didn’t say it wasn’t. “You would, but we’re not talking about you or our relationship. We’re talking about Yogi and your crew. I need an empty bed at all times for one of them.” 

“My people are good at their jobs,” Hirato defended as he began to stroke the back of Hirato’s hand. 

Akari huffed. “Your people are accident-prone, one day, I might not be able to save them.”

Hirato’s fingers stopped. “Are you…worried for Airship Two?”

“I’m worried about my people.” Akari plucked the top of the Hirato’s glove, freeing each finger separately. “They have better things to do than continuously patch up _your_ people.”

“Hm.” Hirato pressed a tender kiss to Akari’s knuckles. “I never want a member of my crew injured, but I cannot say I do not enjoy these frequent visits.”

Akari snatched back his hand. “Absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

“Hm. Is that what you want, _Doctor_? Do you want to grow more fond of me?”

Akari wiped his face with his napkin and placed it across his plate. “Knowing you, you probably haven’t been examined since your last battle.” He gave a deep sigh of exasperation and lifted both his and Hirato’s plates off the desk before moving the candle to the windowsill. When he came back, he motioned to the flat service. “Get up on the desk. I need to examine you.”

“Yes, Akari- _san_.”

“It’s _sensei_ to you, brat.”

“I’m twenty-seven, not seventeen.”

“I am aware, Hirato- _chan_.” 

Once Hirato pushed back onto to the desk, Akari stepped between Hirato’s knees and slowly unwound his tie. He used both sides to tug his lips to Akari’s. It was a warm, exploratory embrace, fueling both their passion before Hirato reached up to cup Akari’s cheek. 

“You act tsundere, but you like these frequent visits, too, don’t you?”

Akari’s blush was absolutely adorable. “I have a multitude of different poisons at my disposal. Do not tempt me.”

“You mean you haven’t infected me already?”

“Perhaps I have, many times over. And I’ll give you another dose tonight.”

“Hm. Make it long enough to last my ship’s trip to Reeberuganze.”

Akari pulled away. “Hm…I think Gareki needs more on-the-job training. I believe I’ll arrange for us to join you.”

Hirato smirked. “What about absence making the heart grow fonder?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“Yes…Sensei.”

The End


End file.
